


【MeanPlan】友谊地久天长

by XenonSui



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonSui/pseuds/XenonSui
Summary: 友情与爱情的界限模糊，区别只在于是否对其有性欲。
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【MeanPlan】友谊地久天长

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源于10.11的2wish两周年庆Plan说“MeanPlan的友谊”。我连夜激情写黄。去你妈的友谊，给我doi！  
> 微炮友。没捅破窗户纸的暧昧期。

氛围走到那里了，无论是谁先说一句往哪个方向走的话都会是突兀的。  
所以Mean甚至没有向他哥提问今晚要去他家吗，就只是把车停在路口，连火都没熄，手指搭在方向盘上敲着旁人猜不出是哪首歌的鼓点。发动机沉沉的声响流淌在不算静的夜里像一个发出声音吸引猎物的诱捕器，果然没滑几下手机就等到了自己要抓的那只猫。时间不长，看起来Plan只是把车停在家里就转身出来了。  
起码没有犹豫。

Plan也没有问Mean为什么要等他，只是他看起来好像在等他，就头也没回的投入他连诱饵都没放的陷阱里去了。  
连一句像模像样的邀请也没有。Plan扣开车门的时候突然有些不爽。  
可是他们好像从来也都没有过那些像是里程碑一样用来划分情感界限的言语。例如那些没有明确指向性的关心和亲密的称呼，像是一种无人认领的爱意，赤诚又隐晦的袒露在天光里，表面坦荡到敢说这都是真的，其实反面里窝藏着隐喻和跃跃欲试的试探。  
甚至都没问他愿不愿意。Plan把车门关的很大声。

Mean本来就是易惊体质，刚才那一小段时间里虽然说不上忐忑，胸口倒也是不上不下的揪了一阵，才放下心没个多长时间，就被Plan关门的动静吓得一愣，有点委屈的扭头去看副驾上的人。  
Plan并没有接住这个眼神，只是系好了安全带就一如既往的开始扒拉手机。Mean看着他编辑了一段文字，修长干净的手指悬停在发光源上好一阵，还是从鼻腔里哼出叹息似的一声，尔后退出了编辑。  
喉结滚了滚，Mean斟酌着不知道是该先问他为什么不发，还是该补票似的问他一句“今天要去我家吗”。

但Plan肯定是愿意的，因为他根本没办法强迫他哥做任何事。如果Plan不想让他拥抱，让他亲吻，就不会上他的车。  
哥哥肯定是愿意的。Mean没有从那两个选项里选择任何一个，而是像逃跑一样的放弃了这道题。引擎声浇在不安的心上，把萌生的所有犹豫都熄灭在十月的夜里。

Plan迈进家门轻车熟路，左脚跟踩着右脚跟脱下鞋子，把一双小皮靴像放学的Can甩掉球鞋那样丢开，进了屋先去找水喝。手指划过一排排剔透的玻璃杯后才去捉住属于自己的骨瓷杯，Mean还在收拾他留下的“烂摊子”，Plan心情突然好了许多，突然觉得其实在哪里睡好像都一样。

Plan没开灯，Mean也没有去打开。他的脚步声没有Plan轻盈，所以哥哥应该是知道他来了的。  
Mean从背后抱住正在仰头喝水的Plan。胸膛贴住他后背再圈着腰搂进怀抱里的动作有些大，骨瓷杯里的水被摇晃出轻微的声响，Plan轻轻哼出一声，曲起手肘给了身后的人一下。  
他的T恤前襟被晃出来的水打湿了一片，洇湿出更深的黑色。  
“没有呛到吧？”Mean有些后悔自己的莽撞，对于今晚来说这并不是一个好的开端。他们不是应该从进门开始就接吻吗，连关门的都只能用脚踢的那样、急切的吻在一起，把他最喜欢的那两片唇吻得发亮，发红，如果Plan有推他肩膀的动作就扣住他的手腕，如果他勾住他的脖颈回吻，那就去脱他的外套，然后依旧缠吻着，把脱下的衣服丢在地上，从门口蔓延向浴室。  
Mean原本是这样打算的，但直到Plan喝下去了半杯水，他也没去做自己想要做的那些。  
可是浴室里的润滑剂好像上次用完没有重新放，幸好没有去做。

Plan摇摇头，丢下杯子的动作里透出一股不愉快的劲儿。  
这也和他想的不一样。平时他们两个会有聊不完的话，可他们从人声鼎沸的见面会中出来，好像也从那种恋爱氛围中脱身而出了，该说的不该说的却都已经在镜头下一股脑的倒出来，分不清哪句真哪句假，又或许全部都是真的。因为说的太多，在回程的路上他们没再有任何一句对话，不忍心打破这样旖旎的氛围回归原本只属于自己的躯壳中去。所以只要不说就能算作仅仅是顺应着江流飘荡至下游，是身不由己，是事出有因，是醉酒是被引诱，是情非得已。  
至此，他们仍旧选择这样以默认来蒙骗自己。

Mean洗完澡出来的时候Plan还在有一搭没一搭的擦着头发。  
他从Mean的衣柜里随手拽出来一件白色的T恤，过于宽松的尺寸搭在身上，在腿根上叠出一层层的涟漪，抬着胳膊用毛巾揉那一头软发的时候，Mean甚至能从空荡荡的袖管里窥见他胸口那枚颜色偏浅的乳尖。  
Plan坐在床沿，两只脚勾在一起，翘着脚尖轻轻摇晃，像是在等着同伴放学的高中生。Mean就这样看了他好一阵，也没想出合适的开场白。

气氛还是不对劲。  
平日里的轻松愉快都溜去哪了，他分明在和Plan相处时更多的是感到卸去了所有桎梏的枷锁才对，怎么现在眼神不知道该往哪里放，不知道该搂还是先亲，不知道话该说道哪个地步才不会让难得共处的夜变成仅仅是一桩你情我愿的皮肉生意。  
可是哥哥的嘴唇看起来真的很好亲的样子。Mean在对视时就忍不住的挪着视线去看那两片柔软的嘴唇，边缘微微发干，一如既往的不好好涂唇膏，念着词的时候能从整齐的齿列里寻到跳动着的舌尖。  
Mean叹了口气，还是决定先亲过了再谈那些有的没的。

Plan被吻住的时候忍不住绷紧了脊背，把手上的手机往一边推了推才抬起手臂圈住二话不说就来亲他的人。  
Mean的吻像是有一个固定的套路，先是简单的啄啄他的下唇，等到Plan回应似的回吻一下才会继续，吮着他刚才吻过的地方像品尝一团柔软的布丁，舌尖描摹着干燥的唇纹全部浸润湿才肯滑入两片唇之间，侵占进他的呼吸里。  
即便是熟悉这样的过程，呼吸的节奏也还是会忍不住的失控。Plan轻轻推了推Mean就往后撤退，按照往常的惯例来说这只是一个通知，是他告诉Mean他要结束这个吻了。但显然后者并不想在这里有所停顿，Mean终于能够像他先前所想的那样，捏住那段纤细的手腕将Plan按倒在床上。

他显然没有料想到会有这样的发展，在这个吻之前，Plan甚至质疑是不是自己会错了意，或许Mean停车在路口只是想休息一下，打个电话之类的，而他自顾自的上了他的车，又自顾自的进了他的家，或许他先前所有犹犹豫豫欲言又止，连对视都不敢正是因为找不到合适的时机开口，告诉Plan他并没有想和他过夜。  
而现在，Mean把他按在床上，胯间的硬物抵在光裸的腿根上烫得他发颤。他终于肯定，他没有会错意，Mean就是想和他做爱。  
于是Plan伸展手臂把刚才丢开的手机推的更远，漫不经心轻飘飘的吐出一句：“浴室的润滑剂用完了。”  
哪里还需要那么繁琐、那么小心翼翼的试探，他们不是始终都是渴望着彼此的吗？

Plan并不太喜欢让Mean为他做扩张的感觉，尽管把自己的手指送进自己的身体里也不是什么能云淡风轻就做到的事，但那好歹省时省力。一旦落在Mean手里，他就会变成后者的玩具，修长的手指搅动着湿哒哒的穴口，指腹画着圈去碾磨蜜穴里隐藏着的敏感处。正因如此，Mean才会格外珍惜这种自己亲自动手打开哥哥的机会，他享受这样开拓的过程，这可比脱去Plan的衣服更有趣，近乎是在剥去他的所有强硬与固执，猫咪向他敞露的可不止柔软的肚皮，还有隐隐诉说着渴求的柔软弱处。  
这是只有我才见过的模样。

“Mean——”他的名字被Plan念出来总带着缠绵缱绻的味道，软绵绵拉长的尾音像小猫绕在脚踝上的尾巴，意犹未尽的恰到好处。他不确定Mean到底玩弄那个入口了多久，但着实有些难耐。Plan斟酌了一下，为了不显得那么急切，他把问题推给明显更沉醉其中的人，像是把自己身上的欲望都撇的干干净净，只剩下过分的、越界的宠溺和迁就。他说，“你不想进来吗？”

想啊，怎么不想，想吻哥，想抱哥，想填满哥。  
Mean俯身，吻住他的时候将发烫的欲望往翕动着的穴口里推送。Plan哼出一声就勉强忍住了，他的身体被填塞进的轮廓是熟悉的，可一时半会恐怕无法很好的适应。他们有好长一段时间没做过了，不论是过于满的行程屈指可数的睡眠时间，还是那场让人心惊的病，都成为他们在接吻后止住下一步动作的、不可动摇的缘由。实际上在天亮后他们还有各自的工作，甚至Plan今晚恐怕在Mean的那张双人床上都趟不了几个小时，可是却仍然无法拒绝的靠近着，在那样一场见面会后谁都无法简单的说一句再见就各自回家。  
只是因为性欲吗？Plan没有心思再去回应纠缠上来的舌尖，他在Mean吻他的间隙里轻轻抽气缓解软穴吞吃过大尺寸的疼痛。他正在被填满，而他身上的人心疼但仍旧不可动摇的在进入他。

胯骨贴合上饱满的臀肉时Plan伸手在他的背上抓了一下。这样简单发泄小情绪的动作被Mean视作催促的信号，于是他在Plan还没有缓过来的时候就开始挺动着腰胯抽送起来。  
第一声呻吟被顶撞碾碎成示弱一样的呜咽，Plan又在他背上抓出几道痕迹，“Mean——慢，慢一点。”

Mean轻轻笑出来，不像他在镜头前那样，他的笑声只笼罩在Plan耳边，“哥，这才刚开始呢。我知道了，是哥太想我了。”  
Plan气结，张嘴在他肩头咬下一排牙印。

Mean的嗓音不是低沉的那类，在床上的时候也许是因为情动会更透出一股热烈的情意来，这种时候Plan就会觉得Mean完全属于他。Mean在因为他而快乐，在因为他而高潮。Plan也不记得是从什么时候开始Mean开始敢在床上讲这类荤话，明明一开始只敢小心翼翼的问他哥疼吗，哥舒服吗。  
确实从没问过他爱不爱他。

Plan的呻吟总是轻轻浅浅的，在Mean一气顶进最深处的时候吐出一声叹息一般的呜咽。他圈住Mean的脖颈，又递上自己的双唇，一副完全陷在情欲中的模样。可Mean太知道他了。  
他按住Plan的腿根将那两条腿分得更开，垂下脑袋抵住Plan的额头加快了操干的速度。Plan勾起唇角笑得像一只得逞的小猫，在迫近顶峰的时候眯起眼绞紧了软穴逼迫Mean和他一起高潮。  
Plan就是喜欢看Mean为他有些疯狂的样子，最好眼角泛起红，喘息都乱了阵脚，只因为被他咬得太爽。

可能做了三次，也可能有四次，到最后Plan已经完全控制不了的在发出声音，Mean每顶进来一下他就会软软的哼一声，撞得快了就串成一句拉长尾音的呼喊，“Mean...Mean——”

这夜太漫长了，昏昏沉沉里Plan还想着那首合唱的歌，但他轻轻哼着的又是属于Mean的那支曲子，他们念完了对白却没有演唱的那一支。  
他没再管周遭的一切，任凭脑袋放空沉入睡眠。因为知道肯定会有人来抱住他。

“友谊”，真的是友谊吗？

Mean的手指尖绕着Plan的发梢把玩，柔软的黑发缠绕上手指又被再耐心的捋直，视线的焦点就随意的落在Plan睡着后恬静的面容上，不厌其烦一遍又一遍的，用眼神描摹眉眼与鼻尖唇峰的轮廓。  
下次再说吧。下次一定。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博发文小号:_非线性相关_  
> Lof就算了，没一篇发得出去。有想一起搞黄的可以来找我，我很能搞。
> 
> Summary那句话引自香辣鸡柳老师的狼犬文《卢平先生》。


End file.
